


Let's Go (Light My Fire)

by kkslover9



Series: It's the Idea of You. It Gets Me Going. [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Armband!kink, Cristiano is a pushy bottom, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Rapha has a kink for the captain's armband, though thankfully only when Cristiano is wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go (Light My Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of sometime early last season where Cristiano wore the captain's armband for a match. Turns out I have a Cristiano-Armband!Kink ~~(in addition to a Marcelo-Armband!kink)~~ so I figured Rapha would too.

Cristiano sat on the bed, shirtless and fly undone. He pulls the armband up his bare arm and leans back onto his arms. Rapha stares at him, specifically at the armband. Cristiano tugs on it lightly.

“What is it about this thing?”

Rapha seems to come back from wherever he was and he looks at Cristiano, the person this time. He looks away blushing. Rapha as always looks incredibly cute at times like this. Cristiano wants to take him and make him blush some more, but this is Rapha’s time. He asked and Cristiano’s not about to take it from him.

“It’s a power thing, I guess. The captain is the leader so there’s something really erotic about pushing your captain down and fucking him.”

Rapha looks away and covers his face with his hand, as though he just said something awful.

Cristiano smiles. He understands it. It’s never been something that he got off on himself, but it’s not strange. He wonders if Rapha is trying to restrain himself, if that’s why he hasn’t made his move yet, or if he’s nervous. But until he does, Cristiano sees no reason not to tease him a bit.

“Then shouldn’t it be Iker?”

“No,” he says, shaking his head vigorously. “I mean, Iker is captain but . . .”

He trails of and Cristiano raises a questioning eyebrow. “But?”

Rapha looks at him seriously. He drags his low lip through his teeth. Cristiano licks his lips at the action. He can’t believe that Rapha isn’t this sexy on purpose.

“I’m not in love with Iker,” he says. He’s blushing, but he keeps eye contact with Cristiano. 

Cristiano smiles. His innocence is endearing. He hopes he doesn’t corrupt him too quickly. 

He beckons Rapha with a finger. “Well, your captain is waiting.”

Rapha crosses the distance between them quickly. He stands over Cristiano and they look each other in the eyes. The lust in Rapha’s gaze is overwhelming and Cristiano’s body reacts to it. His pulse is already quickening and his stomach tightens in anticipation but he waits until Rapha finally decides to start. 

Rapha kisses him softly at first and then roughly, pushing him down into the bed and running his hands possessively over his chest. Cristiano groans underneath him. He loves when Rapha is aggressive. The blushing, embarrassed Rapha is cute and drives him wild, but this Rapha is a whole other level of erotic that he can never get enough of. He’s learned well, Cristiano thinks. He gives himself up and lets Rapha take control. 

They move higher onto the bed at Rapha’s cue. Cristiano’s head is light. He can barely focus on what’s happening: Rapha’s hands moving down to grab his ass, Rapha’s thigh rubbing against his cock, Rapha’s lips against his own; it’s too much at once, but he doesn’t want any of it to stop. Rapha trails a hand up the inside of Cristiano’s thigh and he shivers at the touch. The hand moves across to the opposite thigh, brushing against the bulge in his briefs that’s pressing out through his unzipped jeans. Cristiano sucks in a breath. Perhaps he shouldn’t have encouraged him to become such a tease. He begins to chuckle, but it’s snuffed out by a hot, heavy kiss. They’re both breathing shakily. Rapha presses his thigh down and Cristiano sucks in a loud breath before arching up against Rapha, who moans and ruts against him. It’s just the right balance between cute and sexy; his mind drifts briefly wondering how many other will see Rapha like this, and he thinks he’d like to be the only one, as selfish as it sounds.

Rapha trails slow kisses over his jaw and his neck, down to his chest. 

“Rapha.” It’s almost a growl. Desperate and warning because this is no time to slow things down.

Rapha kisses him on the lips once more. “You’re so sexy. I can’t believe I get to see you like this.” He raises up and sit back, running his hands over Cristiano’s chest. He’s staring at him in complete adoration laced with the heaviness of his want. “I want you,” he says low. “Is that ok?”

Cristiano swallows at the intensity that takes over his eye. All he can do is nod, doesn’t quite trust himself to speak, because yes. He wants Rapha as well and he wants him badly. 

Rapha is slow about getting everything ready. He finishes undressing Cristiano without haste, kissing and sucking the now bare skin of his thighs and making sure to brush his roaming hands against Cristiano’s throbbing cock. He takes his time popping open the bottle of lube that’s been laying on the bed the entire time.

Cristiano calls his name. “You shouldn’t tease your superiors,” he says.

Rapha grins at him and presses a cool finger to his entrance. Cristiano sucks in a breath as he presses it in. He wriggles wantonly. It would probably be embarrassing if he wasn’t so high on desire: lying there spread open begging Rapha to finger fuck him. Despite what he tells Rapha about his age, it still usually makes him blush after to think that he’s laid open so bare to someone so much younger than him. It’s a ridiculous feeling but it exists. Though only afterward, when he’s sated and Rapha is cuddling him on the border of sleep or whining about fucking making him hungry. For now, all he can do is feel Rapha add more fingers and brush against his prostate tantalizingly. When did he get so good at this?

“Really, really sexy,” he hears Rapha mutter as Cristiano lets out a whiny moan in response to the prodding of his fingers.

“I would look even better on your cock,” Cristiano says.

Rapha grins at him. “You’re right.” He takes his fingers out and Cristiano bends up to watch. Rapha sees him watching and slows down to stroke himself like he’s putting on a show.

“You fucking tease.” 

“Only for you,” Rapha says.

Cristiano grits his teeth as Rapha pushes into him. He presses his head back in ecstasy. He full to bursting with him and he wants him to move so bad. Needs that friction and that feeling. He can’t think of anything by then, other than how good Rapha’s cock feels that far up his ass. Rapha’s eyes are closed, fingers are digging into Cristiano’s hips and he’s shaking clearly trying not to come.

“Fuck,” Rapha says. “Fuck. You’re so tight.”

“Just for you baby.”

Rapha opens his eyes and bends over to kiss him. He starts to move slowly, just a little at a time, feeling it out. Cristiano moves with him, greedily wanting more. Rapha holds his hips still and pulls out further then slides back in slowly. Cristiano toes are curling and his eyes are squeezed shut in a blissful kind of agony. It’s the best torture. Rapha repeats the movement and Cristiano whines with it, murmuring blasphemous phrases under his breath.

He feels a hand grasp his cock rather unexpectedly. He opens his eyes and Rapha is grasping his cock and stroking awkwardly as he tries to fuck him at the same time. This is not the time for overachieving; he moves his own hand to still Rapha’s.

“You can do that late,” he says breathily, “because I swear if you don’t fuck me harder I will kill you when we’re done.” 

Rapha looks taken a back but nods and removes his hand. He slips his hands into the crook of Cristiano’s knees and lifts him slightly so he can get deeper. 

He knows he just asked for it, but it still takes his breath away, how deep Rapha gets and the force it takes to get him there. He hisses in pleasure as Rapha thrusts into him hard and fast. He babbles encouraging words that he can’t understand himself. Rapha comes soon, burying himself in Cristiano and closing his eyes, but that’s fine because it was good. He can still feel it with his entire body when Rapha slips out of him and in between his legs. And then he can’t think of anything else with Rapha’s lips wrapped around his cock and his eyes glancing up at him from underneath long lashes and he sucks Cristiano off as though he was starving for his cock in his mouth. It isn’t long before he’s coming at well. 

Rapha pulls off of him and looks Cristiano right in the eye as he swallows and licks his lips. 

“Jesus Christ. When did you get so dirty?”

Rapha smiles innocently. “Did you like it?”

Cristiano laughs at the question, but nods as well in an answer. “I hope you’re not showing anyone else faces like that.”

“It’s only for you, my captain,” Rapha says coming up to kiss him.

Cristiano can taste the lingering come on his lips. Maybe he should wear a captain’s armband to bed more often. “Good,” Cristiano breathes out quickly becoming tired.

Rapha, as though sensing it, rolls over and pulls Cristiano to his chest so that he’s spooning him. Cristiano shudders involuntarily at the feeling of Rapha’s breath on his neck.

“I love you,” Rapha murmurs and snuggles up to Cristiano a bit more.

Cristiano almost laughs because Rapha goes from sexy to cute incredibly quickly. “I love you too,” he says. He takes the hand Rapha has around his midriff and give it a squeeze. Rapha grunts content with the answer and squeezes back. Cristiano smiles to himself. He is definitely going to love Rapha for a lot longer.


End file.
